The present invention relates generally to object manipulation devices.
Object manipulation devices, such as parts feeding devices and parts nests, are often used to manufacture products. For instance, a parts feeding device can convey parts to a phase of product assembly. Similarly, a parts nest can capture parts in a desired orientation.
Unfortunately, these devices are not easily configurable. For example, parts feeding devices, such as bowl feeders, are typically custom designed and machined, and have to be redesigned when an object or part shape is changed or introduced.
Accordingly, a need exists for easily reconfigurable object manipulation devices.
Pursuant to the present invention, shortcomings of the existing art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of an automated reconfigurable parts feeder with an array of pins.
The invention in one embodiment encompasses a method for manipulating an object to a desired state. The object is received in a grid of retractable pins such that the object rests in an initial equilibrium state. A manipulation algorithm is employed to determine one or more retractable pins to actuate to place the object in the desired state. Then, the one or more retractable pins are actuated.
Another embodiment of the invention encompasses an apparatus for manipulating an object to a desired state. The apparatus comprises a grid of retractable pins to receive the object. A control component determines, through employment of a manipulation algorithm, one or more retractable pins to actuate to place the object in the desired state. Finally, an actuation component, coupled to both the grid of retractable pins and the control component, actuates the one or more pins.